globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jaipur
mehr bei Wikipedia. …… [[Mi_14._Nov._2018_Raja|'14.15'.16.]] * • >> Aubert S. 244-255 * BerkaNo, S. 80 ffvgl. bzw. zurück zu den TB-Seiten 14. + 15. = die pinkfarbene stadt= Indien Rosarot ist Rajasthans traditionelle Farbe der Gastlichkeit. Jaipur (Hindi जयपुर Jayapur) ist die Hauptstadt des indischen Bundesstaates Rajasthan mit 3 Millionen Einwohnern (Volkszählung 2011). Jaipur ist eine schnell wachsende Industriestadt mit Metall-, Textil-, Schmuck- und chemischer Industrie; in ihrer Umgebung wird Bergbau und Landwirtschaft betrieben. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaipur engl. WP zu Jaipur '''] — [https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jaipur bzw. '''de WP] * 2019: Jaipur wird von der Unesco als Welterbe gelistet. Jaipur was built in 1729 and is believed to be the first planned city in India. The buildings’ colours and facades are cohesive; the city was built on a grid layout designed according to Vedic architectural principles; and its different districts reference traditional Hindu concepts. • nach www.natgeotraveller.in • thumb|408px|Jaipur- Zentrum, Zufahrt __toc__ Sehenswürdigkeiten Altstadt * BerkaNo, S. 81 Die pinkfarbene Altstadt ist teilweise von einer Stadtmauer mit Zinnen und Stadttoren umzogen. Zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten gehört das nahe dem Tripolia-Tor gelegene Minarett Iswari Minar Swarga Sal, das Jai Singhs Sohn Iswari bauen ließ. Stadtpalast mit Hawa Mahal * BerkaNo, S. 87f mini|130px|links|Der Palast der Winde, ein Teil des Stadtpalastes in Jaipur mini|Stadtpalast von Jai Singh II. thumb|Alte Sternwarte Das berühmteste Wahrzeichen von Jaipur ist der sich nach oben verjüngende Hawa Mahal („Palast der Winde“). Er wurde 1799 von Maharaja Sawaj Pratap Singh erbaut. Die auffällige Konstruktion diente den zahlreichen Damen des Hofes, die sich nicht unter das einfache Volk begeben durften, als Beobachtungsposten vor allem bei den beliebten Prozessionen. So sah, hörte und roch man alles von der Straße, konnte aber aufgrund der abdunkelnden Bauweise von außen nicht bemerkt werden. Ihren Namen erhielt die Schaufassade wegen der raffinierten Luftzirkulation, die stets eine frische Brise durch die Räume ziehen ließ. Der im Jahre 1890 gebaute Stadtpalast steht von hohen Mauern umschlossen zwischen Gärten und Höfen mitten im Stadtzentrum und ist als „Maharaja Sawai Mansingh II Museum“ für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. Folgende Teile des Palastkomplexes sind Teil des Museums: Mubarak Mahal, Maharani’s Palace, Diwan-i-Am und Diwan-i-Khas. Noch heute bewohnen Nachfahren der Herrscherfamilie einen Teil des Palastes und bei formellen Anlässen durchschreiten Familienangehörige in einer aufwendigen Prozession das große Tripolia-Tor der südlichen Stadtmauer. Jantar Mantar * BerkaNo, S. 85f mini|220px|Touristen am Jantar Mantar in Jaipur Die mit gelblichem Gips überzogenen Dreiecke, Kreise und Säulen aus Ziegelstein, die das Observatorium („Jantar Mantar“) des Stadtgründers und Hobbyastronomen Jai Singh II. bilden, stehen im südlichen Hof des Palastkomplexes. Zwischen 1728 und 1734 wurden insgesamt 18 Instrumente errichtet, darunter die 27 Meter hohe Sonnenuhr. Obwohl der Herrscher durch Forschungsarbeiten ausländischer Astronomen und den Rat seiner Lehrer, darunter auch seine Mutter, beeinflusst wurde, hat er etliche dieser Messinstrumente selbst entworfen. Mit ihnen lassen sich die Position und Bewegung von Sternen und Planeten bestimmen, die Zeit ablesen und sogar Voraussagen über die Intensität des Monsuns treffen. Diese Anlage ist ein beliebter Ausflugsort und seit 2010 UNESCO-Weltkulturerbe. Vor allem Kinder und Jugendliche werden hier durch ihre Lehrer und angestellte Führer in die angewandte Astronomie eingeführt. Das Jantar Mantar in Jaipur ist die größte und besterhaltene der fünf von Jai Singh II. erbauten derartigen Anlagen. Die anderen befinden sich in Delhi, Varanasi und Ujjain; die fünfte in Mathura existiert heute nicht mehr. Immer noch beliebtes Theater: Festungen * BerkaNo, S. 88 ff (ausführl. en:WP) mini|300px|Jaipur vom Fort Nahargarh aus gesehen Zur Verteidigung und als Rückzugsgebiet für die Frauen der königlichen Familie ließ Sawai Jai Singh ab 1734 das *'Fort Nahargarh' im Norden der Stadt erbauen. Es wurde zuletzt 1868 erweitert und prägt heute das Stadtbild. (en:WP) *'Amber,' die alte Hauptstadt des Fürstenstaates Jaipur, liegt nur wenige Kilometer nördlich von Zentrum Jaipurs und gehört mit dem ab 1592 durch Maharaja Man Singh erbauten Fort Amber inzwischen ebenfalls zum Stadtgebiet. (WP) Das Fort Amber ist wegen der vergleichsweise gut erhaltenen Rajputen-Einrichtung von überregionalem touristischen Interesse. * BerkaNo, S. 98 * Im unmittelbar beim Fort Amber gelegenen Fort Jaigarh befindet sich die aus dem Jahr 1720 stammende, größte jemals gebaute bewegliche Kanone auf Rädern. * BerkaNo, S. 99 f Ram-Niwas-Park mit Albert Hall und Central Museum mini|Albert Hall mit Central Museum Im Süden der Stadt erstrecken sich auf über 145.000 m² Fläche die Grünanlagen des „Ram-Niwas-Parks“, benannt nach Ram Singh (1816–1885), der von 1835 bis 1880 in Jaipur regierte und die Pläne für den Park selbst entwarf. Auf dem Gelände des Parks befindet sich die „Albert Hall“, die vom britischen Architekten Samuel Swinton Jacob (1841–1917) entworfen wurde. Der in mehrjähriger Bauzeit ab 1867 errichtete Bau ist ein Stilmix aus zeitgenössischen britischen Vorbildern und indischer Architektur im Mogul-Stil. Er beherbergt das „Central Museum“, das neben einer ägyptischen Mumie insbesondere frühbuddhistische und hinduistische Skulpturen, Miniaturen aus Rajasthan, eine Waffensammlung, Textilien und Keramiken ausstellt. Exponate im Museum JCM-Boddhisatva-SDIM1351.jpg|frühbuddhistischer Boddhisatva JCM-Shiva8Jh-SDIM1345.jpg|Shiva, 8.Jh JCM-RagaBhairon-SDIM1399.jpg|Raga Bhairon JCM-Miniatur-SDIM1394.jpg|Miniatur, Rollbild auf Bambusblatt JCM-IranischerHelm-SDIM1338.jpg|iranischer Helm JCM-TextilarbeitSDIM1374.jpg|Textilmuster JCM-Yogastellungen-SDIM1367.jpg|Yogastellungen, Ton JCM-WeisseKeramik-SDIM1357.jpg|Paagan Kagazi, entstanden 1886 in Alwar Geschichte Die Stadt wurde am 17. November 1727 vom Maharadscha Jai Singh II. (1686–1743) als neue Hauptstadt des [Jaipur gegründet und nach den Lehren der Shilpa Shastra erbaut. Sie gehört damit zu Rajasthans jüngeren Städten. Jaipur wird wegen der einheitlich rosaroten Farbe der Gebäude im Altstadtviertel „Pink City“ („rosa Stadt“) genannt. Den Anstrich erhielt sie 1876 in Vorbereitung auf den Besuch von Kronprinz Albert Eduard, Prince of Wales. Rosarot ist Rajasthans traditionelle Farbe der Gastlichkeit. Nach der Unabhängigkeit Indiens von Großbritannien am 15. August 1947 verschmolz der Staat Jaipur 1949 mit den Fürstenstaaten Bikaner, Jodhpur und Jaisalmer und die Stadt Jaipur wurde 1956 Hauptstadt Rajasthans. Heute ist die Stadt als fortschrittlichstes Handels- und Wirtschaftszentrum wohlhabender denn je. 2008 kamen bei einem schweren Terrorangriff auf das urbane Leben der Stadt ca. sechzig Menschen um. www * für einen engl. Text über die Stadt Jaipur was the first planned Indian city and it gets the name Pink city due to all its architecture being the colour pink. Jaipur can be divided into two sub division the outer city and the inner city. The inner city is …(www.thelandofwanderlust.com) Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Museum Kategorie:Raj2